The road to madness (one-shot)
by JumpingBunny23
Summary: It begins with a symmetrical girl(or you could say a weapon), an academy built by Lord Death, a Kishin named Asura and Lord Death's son, Death The Kid. But it all end in the girl being swallowed up in madness and falling in love with the Kishin? That's a big oops. Rated M for launguage, and some fluffy scenes.


Chapter one: The madness begins

A/N: sorry for keeping you all waiting. It doesn't bother me that no one reviews, it just shows that I'm a bad writer (I'm in a state of depression and madness right now) but anyway. This story is for everyone. Enjoy!^_^

\•\•\

What is this? What do I feel? How can I destroy it? Why is it still here? Why? How? What the hell am I doing? What is wrong with me? Why can't I do it? What can I do now? What have I done to deserve this? Hahahaha this is true madness. It thrives within me. Its my being. My soul. My beginning. I was so blind by fear. But this madness...ITS EXTRAORDINARY!

...

Everyone is probably confused now, so I shall begin my road of madness from the beginning. It started on a special summers day at the DWMA. The not so typical school, but a great one. I was a new student...

-3rd person-

Walking up the steps of the (perfectly symmetrical) DWMA was a girl with raven black hair and shocking wild orange eyes. Her lips as fine as a red rose, skin as white as snow (no she is not snow white -_-"). She wore long black pants, a formal black jacket and five shirts (kind of like Asura right? But not in the slightest). Her name was Elizabeth Skellon. A weapon (see Asura is a meister but she is a weapon, that's the difference between the two). Not your everyday scythe or sword or spear. She was...a ? (You will see my pets yes you will). Well she didn't need a meister that's for sure. But what became of this particular weapon in the end? She was consumed by madness when the Kishin was awoken. But that's for later.

Elizabeth entered the school grounds and was met with an appalling sight.

"YAHOO! I am the greatest assassin Black Star! I will be the one to surpass god!" Shouted a boy from the top of one of the cones (name is pretty obvious).

"Is that an idiot?" Elizabeth said with a bewildered look, then continued on into the academy without looking at Black Star a second time. The second she entered the school, trouble started. A group of three boys surrounded her.(New girl, boys, you get the picture)

"What a pretty little thing we have here." Said the one with blue/black hair.

"Yeah she's a looker alright." Said the next.

"And a weapon too." Said the first one. Elizabeth feared that she would be bullied by these boys, but her inner weapon decided otherwise.

"Step away from me you freaks!" She howled in anger. The boys looked at her in shock.

"A feisty one aren't you babe?" Said one of the boys behind her, grabbing her ass at the same time. "Come on babe, let me be your meister. You won't regret it." He said with a disgustingly perverted voice. Elizabeth had had enough, she sighed and simply walked away, not wanting to start trouble on her first day at the academy.

"You are all losers." She said bluntly and kept walking. The boys didn't answer back, but she knew what came next. A hand reached out for her shoulder but Elizabeth ducked and ran outside the building. There she ran straight into Death The Kid (this is kind of before the Kishin is awoken and blah blah blah, did I mention she is perfectly symmetrical? XD).

Liz and Patty caught them before they could collide with the ground. Both looking worried, but Kid was looking at Elizabeth with glowing admiration. "Ummm, Kid, what is it?" Liz asked.

Elizabeth shot up and...

\•\•\

A/N: nu-uh you guys will have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens! Hehe I'm evil at times, but also in reality I'm a very sweet and caring person. No need to worry that I won't be posting because here is a schedule:

Fridays, saturdays, sundays and mondays.

You should write that down if you read my stories. But I like not keeping up-to-date with my stories, and remember I warned you all.

Flames are welcome here!^_^


End file.
